just_dance_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance Kids 2015
Just Dance 2015 is the 4th installment of the "Just Dance Kids" series. This game holds a variety of songs for young to mature ages. There is a total of 44 songs, with 1 bonus song. Gameplay Classic gameplay will return to the game. Duets, Trios and Dance Crews return to the game. New to the series are "Dance Mashups" that can be unlocked with "Kid Koins" that can be purchased when completing a song. There are 16 mashups that can purchased for 5 Kids Koins. Medleys are also new to this game, with up to 6 song changes in each medley. Simon Says, Just Create, Karaoke and Shuffles return, with exclusive DLC that can be unlocked when all songs are played. There are songs by the Wiggles and Yo Gabba Gabba for younger kids and songs by Sara Bareilles, Britney Spears, China Ann McClain, One Direction, Selena Gomez, Maroon 5, Chris Brown, Katy Perry, Bon Jovi, and many more for older kids. Track List *"Brave" - Sara Bareilles (Solo, G, Older) *"Counting Stars" - OneRepublic (JDP) (covered by studio singers) (Duet, B/G, Older) *"Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh" - The Teletubbies (JPDLC) (Dance Crew, B/B/G/G, Younger) *"Party In My Tummy" - Yo Gabba Gabba (Solo, B, Younger) *"Ooh La La" - Britney Spears (Solo, G, Older) *"You Make Me Feel..."- Cobra Starship (covered by studio teen singers) (Duet, B+G, Older) *"Exceptional" (A.N.T. Farm theme song) - China Ann McClain (Solo, G, Older) *"Big Red Car" - The Wiggles (Solo, B, Younger) *"Bye Bye Bye" - NSYNC (covered by studio male singers) (Solo, B, Older) *"What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction (Solo, G, Older) *"Maps" - Maroon 5 (Duet, B/G, Older) *"Firework" - Katy Perry (Solo, G, Older) *"Troublemaker" - Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida (Solo, B, Older) *"Don't Wake Me Up" - Chris Brown (Solo, B, Older) *"I Want It All" - Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Gabriel (covered by studio teens' choir) (Trio, G/G/B, Older) *"Come and Get It" - Selena Gomez (Solo, G, Older) *"The Other Side" - Jason Derulo (Solo, B, Older) *"Superstition" - Stevie Wonder (covered by studio male singers) (Trio, B/B/B, Older) *"Let It Go" - Disney's Frozen (Solo, G, Older/Younger) *"TiK ToK" - Ke$ha (Solo, G, Older) *"V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N" - Connie Francis (Trio, G/G/G, Younger) *"You Give Love A Bad Name" - Bon Jovi (Solo, B, Older) *"Don't" - Ed Sheeran (Solo, B, Older) *"What You Waiting For?" - Gwen Stefani (Solo, G, Older) *"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" - The Wiggles (Trio, G/B/B, Younger) *"Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer (covered by studio female singers) (Solo, G, Older) DLC *"Sky's the Limit" - DSBN feat. Billy Sadler and Aidan Tye (Duet, B/G, Older/Younger) Trivia *In "The Other Side", drunk is replaced with nice. *In "Troublemaker", h*ll and d*mn are replaced with heck and darn, respectively. *In "What You Waiting For?", h*e is replaced with jerk, while d*mn is replaced with dang. *In "TiK ToK", the following are censored and replaced with kid-friendlier words... **''A bottle of Jack'' is replaced with some pineapple juice. **''I ain't coming back'' is replaced is Imma cut footloose. **''Tipsy'' is replaced with crazy. **''But got plenty of beer'' is replaced with There is nothing to fear. **''Junk-junk'' is replaced with slam dunk. **''Drunk'' is replaced with shocked. *In "Don't", F**k is replaced with Hurt. Kids shouldn't be knowing about these bad words! *The game contains more of the original versions than ever, with 16. Category:Fan Games Category:Games